Jak X: Combat Racing
Jak X: Combat Racing (known as Jak X in Australia, South Africa, and the UK), is the fourth released game in the Jak and Daxter series. Developed for the PS2 by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment, it was released in North America on October 18, 2005 and is a spin-off game of the Jak and Daxter series. References to the previous games adventures are repeatedly made by the characters, and it is frequently considered to be part of the main series. Plot Taking place one year after Jak 3, Haven City has been steadily rebuilt after the defeat of the Dark Makers, Metal Head and KG Attacks. Combat Racing became a sport over time in the dangerous Kras City. Jak, Daxter, Ashelin, Samos, Keira, Torn and Sig (Who does not attend) receive an invite to the reading of Krew's last will, as does his daughter, Rayn. After offering a toast, Krew reveals in a recording that everyone present has been poisoned. Krew gives an ultimatum: the only way to obtain the antidote is for everyone to race and win at the next Kras City Championship. As Jak and friends progress through each race, they find that another crime syndicate led by the mysterious Mizo has it in for Jak. Eventually it is revealed that Krew and Mizo made a deal before the events of Jak 3: both gangs were to make their own racing teams and the loser of the Kras City Championship will submit, making the winner the sole crime family in Jak's world. Before the final race, Jak and his team learn from Blitz on TV that a mysterious new driver has entered for the Mizo team. When Jak starts the final grand prix, he realizes that this driver is none other than Blitz himself. After Jak beats the race, Blitz storms over to Rayn, yelling that they cheated. Blitz takes off his toupee and reveals himself to be none other than Mizo. He steals the antidote for the poison and drives off, but Jak manages to shoot him down and take it back. Upon leaving Mizo to die in his flaming car, it explodes, somewhat similar to Krew's death. Before death, Mizo comments on Jak's habit of leaving people to die and Jak responds with "You get used to it...". Back at the lounge, Rayn thanks her friends for their help, and Samos compliments Keira on her driving. As Rayn walks away, Daxter realizes she left behind Krew's video diary. Jak and the gang find out that Rayn knew about the poison even before the reading of the will, and was following her father's instructions by making sure that she wasn't poisoned so that their family could be the top crime family in Kras City. As Rayn drives away, she tells some people over the phone to spare Jak and his crew. As Rayn has many thoughts of what to do in the future, this could lead to a Jak X sequel. The entire game ends with Jak kissing Keira. Gameplay In Jak X: Combat Racing, the player controls characters from the Jak and Daxter series, all of which race in customizable dune buggy-like vehicles. The two main modes of play in the game are Adventure and Exhibition. Jak, the main character of the series, is the only playable character in the Adventure mode (in all four of his forms), and must participate in a series of Eco Cup Championships in the game's story to obtain an antidote to a poison he and his comrades have consumed. Jak can also take part in a variety of Events in the Championships as to earn Medal Points and advance through the ranks. The main Event of the game is the Circuit Race, in which Jak must finish a set of laps in a course while avoiding the wrath of the other racers. The player can destroy these racers as well by picking up Yellow and Red Eco weapons, with Yellow Eco acting as an offensive weapon made to attack and destroy opponents, and Red Eco acting as a defensive weapon made to protect the player from incoming attacks. Adventure Mode Eco Cups Regions and Tracks Jak X is split into four zones, corresponding to the areas surrounding the three cities (Haven City and environs, Spargus City and the Wasteland, and Kras City) from the series, and a new Icelands area covered in glaciers. The world looks a lot different than what it looked liked in Jak II and 3 because it is only made of tracks. from Jak X: Combat Racing. Unfortunately it is unlabeled.]] Spargus Located in the Wasteland outside of Haven City, don't let this desert village fool you. Spargus is full of surprises, hairpin turns, open areas littered with obstacles, rickety bridges, all in this scenic but deadly coastline. *Spargus City *Precursor Temple *Canyon Run *Wasteland Isle *Desert Arena *Beachfront Drive *Badland Sanctuary Kras City Kras City is a neon-lit, high rise filled, crazy resort paradise where people flock to make and lose money. The Kras City venues are high speed dashes through dense urban enviroments. *Kras City *Loading Docks *Dethdrome *Dirt Stadium *Mar Coliseum *Seaport Strip *Waterfront Loop Haven City Despite its beauty and familiarity, Haven City offers up many difficult courses such as jungles, sewers and cliffs. There are deadly surprises around each corner so don't spend to much time admiring the scenery. *Haven City *Forbidden Jungle *Sewer Raceway *Clifftop Battlefield *Atoll Arena *City Outskirts *Waterworks Circuit Icelands This frozen tundra has become a vast snowy wasteland, the harsh elements and slippery tracks make for hazardous navigation. Can you brave the teeth shatering cold and icy conditions, icy patches can lead to death so be sure to use the brakes. *Frozen Speedway *Icebound Citadel *Mountaintop Highway *Ice Pit *Timberland Track *Glacier Alley Link up/save files This game features a lot of hidden extra characters, obtainable by having certain saved data in the memory card currently being used: *If you have a save file for Jak 1, 2 or 3, you can unlock Jak in his respective forms. *If you have a Ratchet: Deadlocked save file you can unlock Ratchet in his Deadlocked costume. *Linking up to Daxter will unlock Kaeden, Osmo, Ximon, and Taryn. If the story has been finished on Daxter the Daxtermobile is also unlocked. Unlockables Daxter can be bought after 5 hours of play. Pecker can be bought after 10 hours of play. Keira and G.T. Blitz are won by finishing the game. Kleiver is won by finishing the beach front drive section. Rayn is unlocked by finishing first in the Blue Cup. For Razer beat the northern tour. Sig is won by beating the Spargus City death race. UR-86 can be bought after beating the Kras qualifier. The Naughty Dog car is unlocked after finishing the game. As for the Sand Shark, you are able to buy it near the end of the game. Hero Mode can also be bought after completing the game 100%. Soundtrack The entire Jak X Soundtrack was made by Billy Howerdel of A Perfect Circle and Larry Hopkins. It also included 2 songs made by the artist, Queens of the Stone Age. One song was "You Think I'm Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millionaire" and the other was "A Song for the Dead. They were both from the album, " A Songs For The Dead". Videos thumb|300px|right Gallery 256px-Jak X Combat Racing.jpg Image1.png Jak X.jpg UR-86 posing.jpg Torn posing.png Kleiver posing.jpg Ratchet posing.jpg {Navbox race cars}} Category:Games